1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to drains adapted for installation with stone decking, and more particularly to a drain that is adjustable in height so that the drain may be used with stone decking of differing thicknesses.
2. Description of Related Art
Drains used to facilitate drainage from decking are known in the art. For example, Stegmeier, U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,888, teaches a drain used to facilitate drainage from swimming pool decking. The drain includes a polymer plastic drain apparatus for use in aggregate decking areas of a swimming pool. The drain is comprised of an elongated trough adapted for burial in the aggregate and is formed of a bottom wall and parallel spaced apart upright sidewalls terminating at their upper distal ends in a bifurcated formation defining an intervening space of selected cross-section. Adapted to overlie the trough in a removable mounting relation thereto is an apertured grating having elongated skirts downwardly depending from the longitudinal edges thereof. The skirts are insertable within the intervening spacing of the bifurcated trough formation in a springlike interfit enabling the grating to be removed and replaced as appropriate.
Stegmeier, U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,663, teaches a replacement re-cover drain top for a deteriorated top of an existing drain situated in swimming pool decking. The re-cover top is of a channel-like section and is adapted when installed to overlie an existing drain from which its previous top has been at least partially removed. Drain apertures in the top communicate with the drain on which it is installed from below the upper surface of the top to a depth corresponding at least to the flush level of the adjacent decking. The above-described references are hereby incorporated by reference in full.
The prior art teaches drains for decking. However, the prior art does not teach a drain that is adjustable in height so that the drain may be used with stone decking of differing heights.
The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.